Captain Hook's Daughter
by yunho4ever
Summary: Hook's daughter, Rose, is 16 & able to go into the forest, but is stopped by the Lost Boys & a use-to-be pirate, Alec. She'll do anything to get her own adventures. Sparks fly between them, adventures begin, & a ruthless pirate is after them, Hook.


**Hey there, so I have a similar story out called Daughter of Captain Hook. It's different from this one, but I'm seeing which one is better. Please review!**

"Who be you, to call me girly?" I asked a foreign pirate as I slashed at his stomach, cutting right through. He fell to the ground, blood splattering everywhere. "I'm not as girly as I seem, now am I?" I walked over his lifeless body, and walked back to my father's cabin.

"Did ye do as I asked, my child?" My father asked me. His black mustache was curled and pampered, along with his perfectly coiled black hair. He was twitching slightly.

"Yes, father. He shall never again think a girl can not fight with a sword." He grinned.

"That's me girl." He knew I learned from the best: him. He is, after all, the great Captain Hook. The greatest pirate in Neverland. "So, for your fine efforts, what would ye like to eat?"

"Aye, a nice steak would do." We both laughed; mine like bells ringing, while his is boisterous and loud.

"Too bad we ain't got any. Be nice to have one of them right now. How's chicken sound?" I made it look like I gagged, and then gave him thumbs up. He laughed again. "Ye always know how to make ye old man smile. Lets get the cook to make some then, eh?" He hollered for the cook and told him to make chicken. The boy 'aye-aye' him, then ran off to the kitchen. "Well, I guess there is nothing else to do today. You may go do as you wish 'til supper is ready." He shooed me away and I went back out on the deck.

We were at dock, so the ship was floating softly on the crystal clear blue water that sparkled like snow during the winter time. I gazed out into the vast ocean, hoping to see something amazing happen; but nothing of the sort ever did. I breathed in the salty sea air deeply, and exhaled quietly. The wind was blowing my long black wavy hair toward the forest grounds. Father told me to _never_ go into the forest, for there are boys who will take me hostage and hold me against him. I didn't want to disappoint my father, so I never did. I remember him saying, "Once you turn sixteen, you'll be able to go into the forest freely." Well, I'm turning sixteen tomorrow and I couldn't wait any longer. Being me: an adventurous tomboy of a girl, I badly wanted to see into the depths of the darkened forest that made every pirate here tremble.

"Tomorrow… tomorrow is the day. I'll finally know what lies between the trees and the ship." I yawned and went back inside once I heard my father yelling. _Tomorrow is the day…_

Today is the day! I can't believe my eyes! I can finally go beyond the trees and see what is in it. My father had a handkerchief out and blew his nose. "Be careful, my angel!" He yelled as I disappeared into the darkness of the forest. "Watch out for the lost boy, Alec—" I couldn't hear the rest of what he said, but I knew what he was talking about.

I crept through the thick brush, and pushed my way around the low branches. I saw that a tree had a symbol on it. I went toward it to see it more clearly, when a whole load of boys jumped out at me. I screamed.

"Who be you?" A boy asked. His face dirty and filthy and the dirt itself.

"I'm the daughter of Captain James Hook, Rose Meredith Hook," I said proudly. They looked at each other and whispered. They kept looking at me, then whispering something else. Finally, I whipped out my sword and said, "What do you want of me? Why do you whisper so quietly, that you are afraid of speaking aloud?" They stared at me in shock. One boy shook out of his gaze and blew a hooked horn that sounded off a horrid sound. I covered my ears and smashed my eyes together. When the noise was gone, I opened my eyes back up to see a new boy standing there.

He was the most handsome person I've seen, ever! Better than how my father looks when he's in uniform. His medium short brown hair falling into his face. He had his sword out also, and was heaving deeply. He wore what I thought was old pirate clothes. I wonder if he was the boy who ran out on the pirates three years ago. The boy was a ship deck washer, but he was nice to me, since I was the only girl allowed on the ship, besides my mother (who is deceased now).

"Who is this delicate creature with the longest hair among us?" The handsome boy asked the boys.

"Rose Meredith Hook, Hook's only daughter, the one who fights and dresses like a man," a boy of twelve said. I gripped my sword tightly and so did the handsome boy.

"Rose, is it? Well, Hook's daughter, ye have a lot of nerve to go past this tree. Past it is our land; no pirates are allowed to cross."

"I may be a pirate, sir, but I am also a lady. And I would rather have you treat me like one. I came out here to explore the nature and its beauties. I have never seen such a sight before, for I was not allowed to come in here 'til I turn sixteen." He smiled, a most seductive and breath-taking smile.

"Well, if ye wants to be treated as a lady, then lower your sword away from me boys and be off in a different direction." He walked to a nearby rock and laid on it and watched me. "Or is this not how you treat a young woman?"

"You, boy, are nothing like what my father has spoke about you. You're rude and most inconsiderate. You're worst than the elder pirates on the _Jolly Roger_."

"I'll have you know, Rose, that I am not a boy—though I wish myself to be one—I am actually eighteen, and will never be a ruthless pirate like your father." He just hurt me; his words tore through me like a thousand pistol gun shots. I had many things on my mind: Who is this boy? How did he manage to stay over with these young boys even though he is considered an adult? Why does he treat me as if I was a pirate, and not a lady?

"You have hurt me in the worst possible way and can now have nothing further to say. I'll take my leave, but I will warn you, I will be back and I will do whatever it takes to find that waterfall filled with the glorious wonders that no person can bear." With that I turned and left the handsome and arrogant boy and the younger boy's mouths agape and eyes wide with shock that a girl like me can be so forceful of words. I grinned at myself as I walked out of the deep forest. I saw my father waiting for me to return and I ran to him.

"How was your adventure, Rose?"

"Oh, very interesting. I found the most beautiful waterfall not so far away. I was hoping maybe I can go back there tomorrow and see deeper into the caves behind it." I was a great liar.

"Oh, really? That is interesting. Well, you are sixteen now, you can go as you wish, only as long as you return before nightfall. And be careful of the lost boys and the fairies."

"Of course father. I will try not to run into them."

"Good child. Now let's get some rest." With that, I awaited the next day to go to that tree and force my way through those boys and the devilishly handsome boy of eighteen.

**So how was it? Please review, and check out my other story of Hook's daughter.**


End file.
